This invention relates to conductive polymers and their encasements.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to encased conductive polymeric materials having prolonged conductivities.
The use of electrically conducting organic polymeric materials, particularly in film form, is well known. Such materials usually comprise a conjugated polymer which is dopable to an electrically conductive state. While such materials are recognized as useful in carrying electrical currents, their use has been limited due to factors related to the degradation of the electrical conductivity, regardless of the chemical doping techniques employed.
This invention is directed to such polymeric films and attendant encasements, the combination having a slower electrical conductivity degradation rate than heretofore attained.